


Closeted

by PlinthsPorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Hunk is so petty, I DO HUNK JUSTICE WITH HIS ENGINEERING, M/M, Prank War, Rimming, Voyeurism, cumslut lance, just an excuse to smut, oh btw ignore the title it's a pun on what happens in the story nothing to do with coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinthsPorn/pseuds/PlinthsPorn
Summary: No longer expecting Lance’s dignity to be a reason to keep the bathroom out of view, Hunk messed with the lens’ settings and saw something he never thought he’d see.Lance, wearing absolutely nothing but his boxers, had his body pressed up against Keith’s as he kissed the other boy with open lips. Keith’s hands carefully cupped Lance’s ass as Lance’s trailed under Keith’s shirt tenderly, before pulling it off of the long haired boy.In which Hunk accidentally sees Keith doing the nasty and gets to join in.





	Closeted

** Looking and Listening **

****

“This will end badly,” Pidge warned in a bored tone, not even bothering to look up at Hunk from the screen over which she tapped and moved icons and words around on. Hunk shook his head, unconvinced.   


“For too long Lance has had his way with us,” he said with fake bravado, “But today that changes. I am going to hide in his closet, I am going to film everything he does in there and I am going to get us blackmail material to make sure he only targets Keith with his dumb pranks, not us.”   


“Whatever you find, he’ll counter it,” she murmured, “It’s easier to just ignore it.”

  
“Even the time he added a single piece of punctuation to a line of code and you spent three straight nights trying to find where you went wrong?” Hunk asked.  


Pidge sat up straight and turned back to Hunk with a serious look on her face. “Get him good Hunk,” she said, “Get me my vengeance.”   


The two of them shared a laugh and Hunk began his way down to Lance’s room; he didn’t bother to sneak as he knew Allura was distracting Lance with questions about the Blue Lion for him. After Lance had unwittingly convinced Allura that shampoo was the key to defeating Lotor she too threw in her lot with Hunk and his quest to get Lance off of their backs.   


Hunk slid into Lance’s room and immediately began to carefully move things in Lance’s closet around, making plenty of room for himself to sit comfortably in the cramped space, which was an easier task than anticipated. It was as though the castle itself was on Hunk’s side-even with Hunk’s considerable size the closet had more than enough room for him.

  
Hunk began setting up the camera, tripod and all, and attached the special lens he’d been working on, using a modified form of the Green Lion’s cloaking field, to see through the closet’s walls into the entire room. If it were a normal Earth closet the doors would have slats to watch through, but, like everything else in space, spying from a hidden spot on a person was a lot more difficult. With the new modification however he’d be able to film the entire room and see it all much more easily.   


And so with the camera set up Hunk made himself a makeshift chair out of a large stack of Lance’s clothes and waited.

  
Not soon after Hunk had settled in Lance trudged into the room grumbling about Allura and Blue, clearly still upset at the recent adjustments they’d all made to their robotic charges. He flopped himself down, face first, onto the bed and flailed his legs like a child for a moment before pulling himself up, rolling over and pulling out his communicator. He tapped quickly and threw it down next to him-whoever he messaged replied quickly because the orange rectangle buzzed and Lance’s face softened from the response.

  
Hunk watched all this from the closet through the camera with suspicious eyes-who could message a grumpy Lance and cheer him up so easily?   


Lance hopped up off the bed and wandered into the bathroom-Hunk adjusted the camera’s settings to not show through the bathroom wall, knowing where to draw the line in his blackmail, and considered what he’d learnt in the last thirty seconds: he summarised it was not much. At all.   


A good thirty minutes later the door to Lance’s room slid open and the Red Paladin stepped inside-the last person Hunk expected to be here. He’d expected Coran, the person who seemed spared from Lance’s pranks; or perhaps Shiro, ready to give a pep talk to Lance.   


The bathroom door slid open though Lance didn’t step out-he simply called out: “Finally! You took forever!”   


“I had to think of a way to get all the others to leave us alone for a while-it isn’t as easy as you make it seem Lance!”   


A small huff came out the bathroom door, followed by an inquisitive, “What did you do?”   


Keith shrugged. “I sent the mice to set up a scavenger hunt for Allura, told Shiro I needed to do some brooding, messed with the nozzles on the food goo machine since it’s almost time for Hunk’s afternoon snack and messed with the castle’s sensors to act in reverse, to mess with Pidge’s stuff. We should have well over an hour to ourselves.”   


Lance laughed, “I taught you well mullet head. Now get in here and lock the door for once.”   


Keith grinned and moved quickly into the bathroom, the door to which slid shut leaving Hunk with nothing to watch and complete silence. It became clear that Lance and Keith were up to something-Lance was having Keith mess with the rest of them, save Coran, so that they could do something secret in Lance’s bathroom, but what?   


No longer expecting Lance’s dignity to be a reason to keep the bathroom out of view, Hunk messed with the lens’ settings and saw something he never thought he’d see.   


Lance, wearing absolutely nothing but his boxers, had his body pressed up against Keith’s as he kissed the other boy with open lips. Keith’s hands carefully cupped Lance’s ass as Lance’s trailed under Keith’s shirt tenderly, before pulling it off of the long haired boy. Keith shifted Lance’s head to the side and sucked hard kisses into the boy’s neck and Hunk felt his dick grow slightly hard in his pants. Unable to see much of Lance beyond just the side of his chest nor much of Keith beyond his trained back he silently willed the two of them to move.   


Hunk unknowingly moved his hand down to feel himself through his trousers as he watched Keith move his hand to do the same action to Lance who moaned and moved back to continue kissing Keith. Hunk let out a moan as Keith slid his hand down into Lance’s briefs and Lance’s knees buckled and he fell to the floor.   


Lance, being Lance, took the opportunity to say something presumably filthy to Keith as his hands did _something_ to Keith’s trousers. Hunk tried to shift the camera to get a better view but the pile of clothes Hunk sat on made it impossible to do so. Comfort, once again, was Hunk’s downfall.   


Lance moved his head into Keith’s crotch and out of view and Keith threw back his head. Hunk wished he had a way to hear the noise coming from inside the room, the visual not enough whatsoever. He undid his trousers and held his thick cock in his hand, stroking in time with Lance as he came in and out of view. Keith moved one of his shoes and pressed it into Lance’s crotch and Hunk choked-Keith was saying something inaudible now and Hunk couldn’t stand it, he had to get closer to hear it, even if he couldn’t see what was happening alongside it-he had the camera, he could just watch it back later.

  
Not thinking for a second about the ethics of the situation Hunk moved silently across the room and pressed his ear up hard to the door to the bathroom-just barely he could hear the things Keith was saying to Lance and he began stroking his cock again immediately.

  
“-all wet. Sucking it alone makes you so hard for me, doesn’t it baby?” Hunk heard Lance whimper in response to Keith’s taunts. “Good boy, answering me so nicely like that. You want me to give you so attention once you’re done with my cock baby?” Hunk’s dick twitched appreciatively. “Slide off those tight little briefs you thought you could tease me with and make you ready for me?” Hunk stroked faster at this, his mind creating an image to match the sounds he was getting from the bathroom. “I could stretch you right open-“   


The sound of Keith’s next words were lost as the noise of the bathroom door opening and Hunk fell forward, managing to quietly catch himself on his hands rather than hit the floor completely.   


“I told you I set up my doors to be voice activated,” Lance scolded, “You have to be careful what…you…say…”

  
Lance’s voice trailed off and Hunk knew why-Keith, half naked with his dick out, and a nearly completely exposed Lance were both staring at Hunk, lying awkwardly on the floor with his dick in one hand and trousers pooled around his ankles. Hunk was terrified.   


“Hey buddy…” Lance said awkwardly, “What’re you up to?”   


“Seriously?” Keith scoffed, “Someone is outside the door jacking off to the sounds of you giving me head and you say to him ‘Hey buddy’?”

  
“What am I meant to say dick?” Lance responded indignantly.   


“I don’t know, but anything is better than ‘Hey buddy’!”   


“Well try and say something better!” Keith stayed silent and Lance laughed in victory. “See! You can’t even do that!”   


“Well maybe you should suck Hunk’s dick if I’m so crap at everything!”   


“Oh yeah?” Lance said with gritted teeth, “Maybe I will!”   


A tense silence settled over the three boys and Hunk continued to stare at Lance and Keith, unsure how to proceed. Realising he was the one the other two were waiting for a response from, he choked out “You will?”   


Before he’d even realised what he’d said, Hunk saw the near-naked Lance grin at Keith and declare “Yeah, I will!” and felt lance surge forward to Hunk, pressing his hands on either side of the bigger boy.

  
Lance paused, “Are you okay with this?” he said seriously to Hunk, who nodded. Lance grinned, “Good.”

  
Lance pressed Hunk down flat and took him into his mouth in one fluid movement-much like the rest of Hunk, his dick wasn’t thin but Lance managed to take the girth easily. Lance bobbed his head, twisting as he rose and dropping heavily, his method unlike that had ever experienced. Lance’s warmth was better than he could’ve ever felt. Keith, infuriated at being left out, began to move as well.   


“Well I bet Hunk sucks dick better than you do!” Keith shot Hunk a look and Hunk nodded eagerly, still overwhelmed by the sudden change in the situation. Keith walked forward and kneeled by Hunk’s mouth, who eagerly took Keith in. It wasn’t his first time giving head, his time at the Garrison taking that honour, but he’d never taken one as curved as Keith before.   


Hunk swirled his tongue on Keith’s cock head and teased the slit, moving further down to attempt to slide more of Keith into his throat. It would’ve been easier to handle Keith’s curve they’d been in a 69 position but as Lance was giving Hunk the most spectacular blowjob he’d ever had he settled for attempting to mimic Lance’s movements on Keith, receiving a grunt.   


“He sucks cock like you do Lance,” Keith groaned, “Feels great around me.”   


Lance popped his mouth off of Hunk and stroked the length whilst he was up, the hand a completely different and _fantastic_ sensation to the mouth. “He likes to talk during this,” Lance told him, “You don’t mind do you? Control is Keith’s biggest turn on”   


Hunk followed Lance’s lead and too came off of the cock he sucked and shook his head. “I love it, keep going,” he told Keith and in response Keith grabbed Hunk’s head and pushed it back down his dick.   


“Of course he doesn’t mind,” Keith moaned, “He was just jacking off to the things you like being told when you suck my dick. He loves being degraded y’know Hunk? Little slut can’t help it, he loves hearing about the nice things I like doing to his loose little hole.”   


Lance moaned and resumed his administrations on Hunk wordlessly. Keith slammed his hips deep into Hunk’s throat and pulled out, pressing a kiss deep on Hunk’s lips.   


“Your mouth is so perfect baby,” he told Hunk, “But the rest of you is covered by clothes that should’ve been on the floor long before this.”

  
Hunk took Keith’s hint and pulled Lance’s off of his dick as he began to strip. Keith removed himself of his trousers and boots at the same time and by the time the two were finished the only person left in the room with clothes was Lance in his tight, skimpy briefs, through which his erection was threatening to tear through.   


“Such a pretty boy don’t you think Hunk?” Keith purred, “Skinny and tall and so full of himself. It’s a good combination isn’t it?” Hunk nodded and Keith shook his head. “Tell him how he is, he loves it. He acts like the things we say are just for me but you love it too don’t you?”

  
Lance whimpered. “Please use me sirs.”   


Keith shook his head, “You know what to do if you want us Lance. What do you think he should be doing Hunk?”   


Hunk was taken aback by the entire situation-he’d barely had a moment to process what was happening, he had no idea what to say. Thankfully Lance answered it himself before Hunk had to answer by getting on his knees in front of them.   


“Suck our cocks baby,” Keith ordered and Lance moved forward, just barely, and opened his mouth. Keith gestured for Hunk to go first and Hunk carefully took Lance’s head in his hand and placed it as his dick.

  
“Hard,” Lance ordered and placed his lips around Hunk’s large girth. Doing as Lance said, Hunk slammed his hips forward and all three of them moaned; Lance had begun to stroke Keith as he sucked Hunk and it was evident the Red Paladin did not want him to stop.   


“Such a pretty little mouth,” Hunk purred, his voice full of fake confidence as he mimicked Keith, “So good for me, taking my cock so well. You like it baby?” Lance tried to nod on Hunk’s dick and Hunk took it as a chance to push himself in deeper.   


“Nice one,” Keith said approvingly, “But baby I think you need to look after your _real_ master too.”   


Lance slid off of Hunk’s dick and, with barely a breath between, went all the way down onto Keith’s. Keith let out a hearty moan and threaded his fingers in Lance’s hair, not controlling his movements but clearly letting Lance know that he still had the power.   


Lance’s hand found its way up to Hunk’s cock and Hunk let out a soft moan at the gentle tracings of Lance’s hand-immediately the softness was lost however as Lance began to quickly and powerfully stroke Hunk’s dick-it felt incredible. The slickness Lance had left on it with his expert blowjob left it just wet enough to make the usually brutal movements of Lance feel perfect.

  
Lance pulled back from Keith, either by his own desire or Keith pulling him off, and again plunged his head down onto Hunk’s dick again and the sudden change almost made Hunk cum immediately; instead he had just enough time to warn Lance and press his head down fully into his crotch.

  
Lance kept his head down Hunk’s girth until his orgasm was finished and slowly moved off of Hunk’s sensitive prick. He kept his mouth completely closed, looked Hunk in the eyes and swallowed loudly-Hunk’s deflating cock twitched at the idea Lance had kept his seed in his mouth for long enough to mark it with his taste just to let him know he’d swallow it.   


“More,” Lance gasped and Keith grinned.   


“That’s my precious boy,” he said proudly, “So desperate for cum.”   


Lance turned and presented his still clothed ass to the two boys, now on all fours with his bubble butt high in the air like an offering.   


“Want to prepare him Hunk?”  Keith asked lustfully, “I haven’t finished with his pretty mouth yet.”   


“Okay,” Hunk managed, not used to continuing past his own climax-granted he wasn’t used to finishing from just a blowjob either.   


Hunk kneeled down behind Lance, much as Keith did the same in front as he slid into Lance’s mouth, and pulled down the only piece of clothing still worn in the room.   


Lance’s ass was even better than Hunk could’ve imagined-sure he’d had glimpses of it in the showers at the Garrison, and he’d had plenty fantasies of which Lance’s butt had been the focus, but none of it came close to the real thing. As imagined, he was shaved, but it was as if the tight jeans and skimpy pants he’d been wearing were suppressing the curves. Not only that but his ass was honest to god _freckled_ , with one particularly large dot on the left cheek drawing Hunk’s focus.

  
Lance pushed his ass back toward Hunk, either a side effect of pushing himself down further on Keith or telling Hunk to just get on with it already-at this point both options seemed equally likely.   


Hunk took one of Lance’s cheeks in each hand, each barely covering an entire cheek, and pulled them apart, revealing Lance’s hole to the room’s cold air. Instinctively he twitched and Hunk lost all doubt he wouldn’t be able to go a second time.

  
As Keith began fucking fast into Lance’s mouth, Hunk allowed instinct to take over, no stranger for preparing men to be fucked, and spat on Lance’s hole. He used his right hand to stroke the spit into the rim, dipping just the tip of a finger in to tease Lance and earn a needy whimper around Keith’s cock.   


“Better let him have it Hunk,” Keith smirked, “He becomes a complete power bottom when he’s teased too much.”

  
Hunk shared a smirk of his own and pushed one of his thick digits into Lance’s hole. Hunk didn’t exactly have small hands, and his fingers were of course of similar stock, and as such he expected to feel at least a little friction going in, but Lance’s hole took the finger easily and he again pushed back as if begging for more. Hunk pushed in a second finger and began easing the two of them in and out of Lance.   


Lance’s cock began to drool pre-cum onto the floor beneath them as Hunk continued his work. At one point he pulled both fingers roughly out of Lance, earning another needy whimper, and instead placed his tongue at Lance’s hole. He licked a long strip up, from taint to crack, leaving Lance a shivering mess. He then plunged his face in and began lapping at his hole like a man dying of thirst and Lance’s legs gave out. Hunk, in response, grabbed Lance’s hips and raised them to his mouth, continuing to rim Lance with everything he had.   


“Hunk,” Keith said breathlessly, “I think you need to fuck him now.” With a twitch Hunk realised Lance had just made him cum, though neither boy had made any movement to stop fucking Lance’s mouth, though significantly slower now.   


“Do you have a condom?” Hunk asked and Keith shook his head.   


“If you’re clean Lance won’t mind if you cum in him.”   


As if to prove Keith’s point, Lance pushed back against Hunk’s dick desperately.   


Hunk took Lance’s hips in his hands again and pressed his cockhead up to Lance’s rim. He gently pushed and breached Lance’s ring of muscles and the Blue Paladin tensed up clearly in pain. Hunk stopped moving and allowed Lance to ease his way back onto Hunk’s cock itself. Soon Hunk’s entire length was dep inside of Lance’s tight heat.   


Slowly Hunk began to back and forth in Lance and Lance moaned loudly and began to quickly bob his head up and down Keith’s shaft. Keith used his hands to lean back and allowed Lance to take control of the blowjob.   


“You should talk to him,” Keith advised, “He gets so much tighter when he’s told what to do.”

  
Lance immediately tightened up, responding to Keith’s words, and Hunk took just a moment to consider what to say. Nothing too cliché, but equally he was too nervous still to really feel comfortable saying anything too filthy.   


Hunk was shaken out of his thoughts when Lance, again, tightened his hole and looked back at Hunk with dazed eyes and moaned out, with a guttural voice, “ _More_ ”.   


Hunk grabbed Lance by the shoulders and pushed into him once more _hard_ and Lance choked out.   


“More?” Hunk growled, “You want more you little cumslut? You want me to pound your tight little hole Lance?”   


Lance threw his head back and moaned loud in response; Hunk moved his hands back to Lance’s hips and let out a fast group of thrusts, hard and deep at the back of Lance’s tight channel.

  
Presumably feeling left out, Keith grabbed Lance’s head, his mouth still open, and slammed his mouth back onto his cock. Lance, unhindered by Hunk’s harsh thrusts, took Keith into his mouth easily and bobbed his head up and down easily.   


“You love being used by both of us, don’t you baby?” Keith purred softly, “His thick cock stretching your pretty little ass and mine ploughing your precious mouth. Am I right baby?” Keith gave Hunk a look and the bigger boy immediately understood the meaning.   


“Of course he does,” Hunk continued for Keith, “Look how desperately he’s moving. He wants our cocks and he wants our cum, both deep in his holes. Don’t you Lance?” Hunk finished his sentence with a particularly hard thrust, earning a loud scream around Keith in response.   


“You want me to cum in your ass after Hunk is done with you baby?” Keith groaned, “Want me to fill you up even more, maybe even make your belly swell? You would look so good, stretched out with cum.”   


Hunk was surprised at Keith’s words; he’d never expected either to have an inflation fetish, of all things. Then again he’d never expected to be fucking Lance either.   


Lance’s hole was bringing Hunk closer to completion and, as his orgasm drew nearer, his thrusts grew more erratic and desperate; he tried to communicate this to Keith and Keith seemed to get the meaning, as he pulled Lance’s mouth off of his cock and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Seeing the two boys so beautifully intertwined Hunk pushed as deep into Lance as he could and came hard-Lance felt Hunk’s cock twitching inside of him and melted even more into his kiss with Keith.

  
As Hunk came down from his high Keith pulled away from the kiss and whispered to Lance.  


“You better clean up his cock baby. Turn around and suck it clean so I can use your ass.”   


Lance nodded and slowly pulled off of Hunk’s dick, wincing in pain as it came out. Almost immediately he flipped himself around and pushed back onto Keith’s curved cock.

  
As Keith began hastily slamming himself into Lance’s hole, Lance took Hunk’s softening cock into his mouth and sucked it gently-it was a wonder that Lance could even focus to treat Hunk so carefully with Keith using him so roughly.   


Hunk remained half hard through the blowjob Lance gave him, knowing that the object of sucking his cock wasn’t to get him off but rather to make the two of them feel good as Keith had his way with Lance-though Keith voiced it differently.

  
“Hungry slut, already had his cock cum in both your and it’s still not enough!” Keith moaned his words out incoherently, clearly not the only one loving dirty talk between the two, “Desperate cumslut!”   


Keith thrust harder and harder and soon Lance had to stop sucking Hunk’s dick, settling for resting his head beside it as Keith used his hole violently and nuzzling it with an open mouth. A fucked out Lance trying to suck his cock was quite possibly the hottest thing Hunk had ever seen.

  
It didn’t take long for Keith to cum inside of Lance too, adding to that Hunk had already put inside. Keith bent down over Lance entirely as he came and suckled a hard bite into Lance’s shoulder. Feeling Keith’s climax inside of him Lance quivered and moaned, his cock twitching but still not quite cumming.

  
“You want Hunk to have your cum baby?” Keith whispered loudly in Lance’s ear, and Lance nodded frantically, brushing his face against Hunk’s now soft cock. If Hunk hadn’t jacked off earlier that day he’d have the energy to give another load to Lance, who seemed to be loving the three climaxes inside of him already.

  
Keith moved slowly away from Lance, who winced in pain as Keith came out of his ass and Keith helped move him onto his back.     As Lance lay down flat on the floor a small amount of cum dribbled out of his hole-either Keith’s or Hunk’s, none of them knew, but it was enough to turn Hunk on enough to suck Lance’s cock. It took very little prompting for Lance to spill down Hunk’s throat and the bigger boy swallowed it in the same manner as Lance had his own.

  
Keith laid down, his head resting on Lance’s chest, and gestured for Hunk to mimic him and do the same.   


“Normally we’d lie in Lance’s bed or have a bath now but…” Keith gestured to the small Altean bed, that could barely house Hunk on his own, and Hunk nodded.   


“It’s okay, I get you,” he said with a smile. “You guys did enough for me just now anyway.”

  
Keith grinned. “He’s a trooper isn’t he?” he said proudly, “Can take anything we give him.” Lance mumbled something incoherent and Keith nodded. “Lance asked why you were listening outside the door for us.”   


Hunk blushed and awkwardly explained the camera and what he’d seen and, somehow, managed to bumble his way through justifying the huge intrusion of their privacy he committed. He was prepared to apologise but Lance spared him the trouble by sniggering. Even in his fucked out state he had the ability to be immature.   


“You thought you could prank me,” he said dazed, “And I still managed to beat you.”

  
Hunk looked sceptically and Keith shrugged. “He’s right.”   


Hunk scowled and Keith surprised him by kissing his cheek softly. Hunk hid his face, the discomfort of the entire situation suddenly dawning on him.   


“Was this just a onetime thing?” Hunk asked awkwardly.   


“Do you want it to be?” Keith replied.   


Hunk shook his head.   


“Then you are officially spared from my pranks,” Lance smiled, “And welcomed into our stress relief.”   


“Stress relief?”   


“Haven’t you noticed how tense the team was before the pranks started?” Keith asked inquisitively, “Between escaping Zarkon up until searching for Shiro everyone was on edge constantly.”

  
“Umm yeah?” Hunk said sceptically, “Because we were trying to protect the entire universe?”   


“And because mullet and I were at each other’s throats,” Lance continued, “Then we relieved some…tension let’s call it. Now everyone is a lot better.”   


Hunk thought about it and found he couldn’t dispute Lance’s logic-despite the war continuing with their new foe Lotor, Kaltenecker and Shrio’s strange disappearances and the drastic change in Lions, they seemed to be far less stressed than they were before, even with Lance’s pranks.

  
“Thanks I guess?”

  
“You’re welcome,” Lance smiled, receiving a punch from Keith.   


Hunk snuggled himself closer into Lance’s chest, his hand meeting Keith’s where it rest. He smiled. “So when’s the next meeting?”


End file.
